


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by uncreativeone



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativeone/pseuds/uncreativeone
Summary: I had the song Baby, It’s Cold Outside stuck in my head, so I decided to write a fic based on it. I tried to post it before Christmas, but AO3 made things complicated!It’s set in college. Warning: there is sex.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, moonsun - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 279





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

Yongsun lost her seat to a pile of coats, so with a scowl she wandered back to the crowded kitchen. She didn’t know anyone at this party. She didn’t even know who lived in this sorority house. But she didn’t want to stand there awkwardly, so she had to busy herself with snacking. 

While she poured herself a cup of Christmas cranberry punch (spiked with bottom shelf vodka, no doubt), she scoured the house for her roommate Wheein. She found her in the crowd, making puppy eyes at a fierce looking girl in a grade below her. The girl is younger than her, she knows, but she still intimidated Yongsun. 

That girl can’t possibly be gay. Yongsun thought to herself. Then again, that’s what she thought about Wheein at first. 

The two met at a lgbt student karaoke night meant for students to get to know each other. Somehow they both established that they were into girls, but not into each other. And then for convenience they moved in together. It’s convenient because Wheein can have girls over, and Yongsun can have the option to have girls over, which she never actually takes advantage of.

You see, despite Wheein’s best efforts to educate Yongsun in the ways of wooing women, Yongsun has failed to progress past flirting. The problem lies in the fact that Yongsun is just a tad dense. 

Yongsun thought back to a recent lesson with Wheein. 

“Now you see here,” Wheein said with a click of her tongue. Yongsun’s phone was opened to the chat history of a girl Yongsun was talking with, who suddenly got cold with her. Wheein was helping her figure out why. “Here, when you said you were craving ice cream and she said ‘Should we go out and get some?’ And you said ‘That’s okay, I don’t want to drag you out in the cold.’ And she said ‘We could bring it back to the dorm to share.’” Wheein sighed deeply, as though this really pained her. “She was asking you out, you idiot!” She shoved the phone back into Yongsun’s hand. 

Yongsun grimaced at the memory. Why are girls so hard to read? I can’t tell if they like me or if they’re just being friendly! 

Wheein brought her out tonight. “You can’t throw a ping pong ball without hitting a lesbian at this party,” she had promised Yongsun. And then with a laugh, she added, “Especially with your Beer Pong skills.” 

But shortly after making it through the door, Yongsun lost Wheein to that intimidatingly pretty girl she was talking to. 

Yongsun took a sip of her juice and audibly gagged. 

“I guess I’ll stick to hot chocolate,” someone commented. 

When Yongsun looked up, she saw a head of long purple hair, and attached to it was a girl so stunning she forgot what she was about to say. 

“I…” She began. 

The girl smiled a goofy sweet grin. Suddenly, she wasn’t intimidating anymore. Stunning still, but she didn’t scare Yongsun the way most beautiful girls did. Yongsun felt oddly welcomed by the girl smiling back at her. 

“It’s just too strong for me,” Yongsun explained, and poured the drink in the sink. 

“You haven’t been to many of these parties then, have you?” The girl asked with a chuckle. “I’m Byulyi, by the way.” 

“I’m Yongsun. And no, I was sort of dragged here by a friend.” 

“Who’s your friend?” Byulyi asked, looking around. 

Yongsun searched for Wheein, and bit her lip awkwardly when she spotted her in a lazyboy recliner, that girl practically on her lap. “Wheein,” she nodded towards that direction. “She’s my roommate.” 

Byulyi almost choked holding back a laugh. “This is a funny coincidence. See, that’s my roommate.” And she cocked her head towards the same lazyboy. 

Yongsun’s eyes widened. Not wanting to be rude, she quickly said, “She looks nice.” 

“Oh, don’t lie. She looks scary as all hell. But she’s actually a big softie.” Byulyi graces her with another goofy smile. 

“Well, Wheein looks soft and she is soft.” Yongsun puts out there, unsure of how to steer the conversation away from their horny roommates. 

“How about you?” Byulyi asked mischievously. 

“Hmm?”

“You look soft. Are you?” Byulyi asked, and she laid her hand over Yongsun’s. 

“Oh well, thank you. I try to moisturize more these days. Winter air and all,” Yongsun rambled. She touched her own hand where Byulyi had. Something inside her stirred. 

“So where did you get that hot chocolate?” Yongsun squeaked. 

Byulyi beamed. She turned around and rummaged through the pantry. She grabbed a glass mug, ripped open a package of powdered chocolate, and stirred in some water. Then she tossed it in the microwave. “Whipped cream?” She asked, her head already in the fridge. 

Yongsun nodded, forgetting that Byulyi couldn’t see her.

Byulyi swirled a generous helping of whipped cream on top, and handed the mug to her without breaking her smile. “It’s better with milk, but they don’t seem to have any.”

Yongsun opened her mouth to answer, but just then someone knocked into her. Hot chocolate spilled over the edge of the cup, burning her finger. “Shit.” 

Quickly, she transferred the mug to her other hand and put her chocolate-burned knuckle in her mouth. 

Byulyi scowled worriedly at her. “Let’s get out of here.” She grabbed the whipped cream, and then she turned around and lead Yongsun out of the bustling kitchen. 

They walked down the hall until they came to a dead end with only bedrooms on either side of them. 

A thought came to Yongsun. A dirty thought. Am I going to her room? With whipped cream?

“Such a big house, I thought they’d have some kind of den,” Byulyi wondered aloud. 

“Wait, you don’t live here?” Yongsun’s mouth fell open in shock. Why did she rummage through the kitchen like she owned the place then?!

“No, I live off campus,” she said as if it was obvious. 

Yongsun couldn’t help but crack a smile, laughing at herself for thinking such a stupid perverted thing. Obviously this girl wasn’t into her. She had totally let her imagination run wild. 

“What’s so funny?” Byulyi asked, but she smiled along as though she was already in on the joke. 

“Nothing,” Yongsun said between laughs. 

“Oh cmon! Tell meee,” Byulyi whined. Her nose crinkled up when she laughed. It was cute and it made Yongsun laugh harder. She laughed so hard she was worried about spilling her hot chocolate again. 

“You look like squirtle when you laugh,” Byulyi pointed out, hiding her own smile behind her hand. 

“Hey, Yongsun,” someone interrupted. 

Yongsun pulled herself together quickly.“Oh, hey, Wheein.”

Wheein eyed Byulyi with a look so subtle only Yongsun could have caught it. The look suggested Wheein knew Byulyi, but Byulyi didn’t know her. The corner of Wheein’s mouth turned up ever so slightly. “I see you’ve found company.” 

“This is Byulyi. Byulyi, this is my roommate Wheein.” Yongsun introduced the two. 

Byulyi held out her hand for Wheein to shake, and Yongsun practiced what Wheein told her: look at her nails. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Byulyi. I’ve seen you around. Since you two are having fun together, you don’t mind if I head out, do you?” 

Yongsun shrugged in an I Don’t Care sort of way. 

“Great,” Wheein said with a smile. And then she leaned in and whispered, “I’ll be back at the dorm. Maybe give me a couple hours?” And flashed a not-so-innocent smile. 

Yongsun felt her cheeks getting warm. “Ha. Yeah. Can do!”

Wheein left and Byulyi stood staring at Yongsun with a knowing grin. “Kids these days, am I right?” 

Yongsun smacked her arm playfully. It’s something she would normally never be comfortable doing to someone she just met, but Byulyi was so easy to get along with. And Yongsun had always liked hitting people. 

This girl is so pretty and she acts so cute. Normally I’d be stumbling all over myself around her. Yongsun caught herself off in her thoughts, staring at Byulyi, who was now peering out the hall window. 

“Check it out. It’s snowing,” Byulyi told her. Her eyes were big and filled with excitement. 

“Snow? Really?” Yongsun went to stand next to the window. She peeked over Byulyi’s shoulder. 

“It’s really coming down,” Byulyi’s voice was hushed in amazement at the blanket of snow that had already formed on the streets and sidewalks. More fat snowflakes floated down. It looked slow, but it was clearly adding up fast. 

Byulyi moved behind her, letting her see better out of the window. Yongsun hardly noticed the taller girl’s arm around her waist and how close their cheeks were. It wasn’t until she turned her head to tell Byulyi something, and instead smacked into her skinny face with her own chubby cheeks that she got awkward about it. 

“You kissed me.” Byulyi feigned shock. 

Yongsun, who was actually shocked, defended herself. “No I didn’t! I smacked your face with my face!” 

Byulyi was quiet for a second. And then she smirked. “You know, when I first saw you, I felt like your beauty smacked me in the face. But I thought it was just figuratively.”

“It’s about to be literally,” Yongsun groaned, trying to act annoyed. 

Byulyi leaned forward like she was waiting for a kiss on the cheek. “Go ahead. Hit me again.” 

She surprised herself. Quickly, she pecked the purple-haired idiot on her stupidly soft cheek, and then she skipped down the hall to avoid eye contact. “Let’s go outside!” 

The snow crunched under Yongsun’s boots. They weren’t snow boots. They were fashion boots with a heel and no tread to speak of. Nobody was expecting snow tonight. Yongsun didn’t even bring a coat. All she wore was an itchy wool sweater. Snowflakes fell on the fuzzies of her sleeve. They didn’t melt right away, so she took notice of the intricate design until her warm breath melted them away. 

“They’re so big!” Byulyi awed. She caught the snowflakes on her hand, and they melted instantly in her warm palm. 

Yongsun saw one falling lazily in front of her, so she stuck out her tongue and felt the satisfying cold flake land in her mouth. 

Byulyi acted impressed and tried to catch her own. With her hands in her coat pockets, but her tongue stuck out, she looked ridiculous diving this way and that. A snowflake fell on her nose, and then on her eyelashes. She blinked them away. 

Yongsun thought about teasing her, but she was distracted by her adorable pouty face. “Oh, just eat some from the ground.” And she bent down to scoop some onto her fingers. 

“Ew. The ground?” Byulyi made a face, but the older girl was already licking her fingers. 

“It’s delicious.” Yongsun winked, trying flirty on for size. 

Byulyi busted up, unable to take a dose of her own medicine. She scooped a handful up herself and took a step towards Yongsun. 

“Don’t,” Yongsun warned. 

“I thought you liked it.” Byulyi’s eyes were full of mischief. She threw the snow like confetti towards Yongsun, but it fell short. 

“Ha!” Yongsun picked up a handful and returned fire. Soon an all out war broke loose until they were both thoroughly soaked and shivering. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Byulyi shouted. Her teeth chattered. 

Yongsun was having so much fun acting like a couple of elementary school students that she didn’t realize that she couldn’t feel her hands anymore. “Yeah. My hands are burning.”

“Ugh, that’s the worst,” Byulyi sympathizes. 

“I’m going to go run them under hot water.” 

“Wait! If you do that it’ll hurt worse. You have to slowly warm them up. Here, let me help.” She took Yongsuns’s hands in her equally freezing hands and squeezed. 

Yongsun’s heart picked up pace. A pretty girl was holding her hands. She didn’t want it to end, but her chattering teeth were kind of ruining the moment. “Don’t let go, but… this isn’t helping. Your hands are like icicles.” 

Byulyi let go anyway. “Let’s warm up inside then.” 

But when the two made it back inside, they noticed everyone was putting on their coats. They stood at the door, the snow melting from their shoes and onto the carpet. “Where’s everyone going?” Yongsun asked no one in particular. 

“Party’s over. The roads are getting bad,” one of the sorority girls informed them as she picked up plastic cups. 

“Since when do college kids care about road conditions?” Byulyi said under her breath.

“Well damn.” Where will I go now? Yongsun didn’t dare head back to her dorm already. She’d be met with a sock on the knob, and would end up stuck in the common room. And she didn’t even have her phone charger. 

Byulyi was hesitant to leave as well. “Hey Yong.”

No one called her Yong, but the new nickname quickly grew on her. “Mm?” she grunted. She was deep in thought. First, where should she go? And second, how does she ask Byulyi for her number? Is “Can I have your number?” too forward? 

Byulyi had that look in her eye, like she was going to say something that would make Yongsun gay panic. “Do you want to go back to my place?” 

Yongsun felt like her soul astral projected into the gutter. “I, uh...” definitely do she finished in her head, but never actually said aloud. 

“Oh. Sorry. It’s late,” Byulyi stumbled. For the first time tonight she was the one looking embarrassed. But she was braver than Yongsun, so she added “Could I at least get your number?” 

“No-” Why wasn’t her mouth working right?! Her phone number wasn’t good enough anymore! She didn’t want the night to end. 

Yongsun saw the look of defeat in Byulyi’s face and quickly corrected herself, “I mean ‘no, because I want to go with you!’” 

Byulyi’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

Speaking of Christmas trees, the one Byulyi had set up in her apartment was threadbare. Pathetic. It had maybe 5 proper ornaments. One candy cane. No star on top. 

“This is sad.” Yongsun shook her head at the tree. 

Byulyi laughed from the kitchen, where she was making them drinks. “Well, I insisted we put one up, but we never got past that. We can decorate it more if you want.” 

“Okay. Where are the ornaments?” 

“Oh we don’t have any of those.” Byulyi grimaced awkwardly. She handed Yongsun the drink. 

She ventured a sip and set it aside. Bleh. 

“What’s wrong?” Byulyi pouted. 

“Strong.”

Byulyi scoffed with a smile. “I don’t think I even put alcohol in yours. It must have just splashed in when I was pouring my own,” she said in a very highbrow manner. 

Yongsun watched her take a long drag of her drink. Her eyes were glued to her neck, where she could see her swallowing it down. Byulyi’s jaw is so sharp, and her neck is so skinny. Even her ears are sexy. Since when am I attracted to ears? She found it hard to pull her eyes away when Byulyi put her cup down. 

Yongsun was thirsty. 

Maybe she felt this way because she hadn’t been with anyone in months. Not since she decided boys weren’t doing it for her. But she thought it was something else. Maybe it was the way Byulyi made her feel so comfortable even though they met only a couple of hours ago. Maybe it’s just the purple hair, Yongsun reasoned with herself. 

“I’ll be right back.” Byulyi disappeared into her bedroom. She returned a minute later with a hoodie and a box of matches. 

“What’s all that for?” 

“Well, your shirt is soaked. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” She tossed the yellow hoodie at her. 

“But my sweater is cute, and I’ll look like a traffic cone in this,” Yongsun whined. 

“You’ll always look cute. Even as a traffic cone.” Byulyi’s nose crinkled up and she stood there, prepared to laugh, but waiting for Yongsun’s response. 

“You’re so greasyyy!” 

“You set yourself up for that one.” Byulyi snickered.

After changing into the hoodie, Yongsun plopped onto the worn out couch and watched Byulyi mess around with the fireplace. 

Meanwhile, Yongsun took in the apartment. It was spacious for only a couple of college kids. They even had a balcony, where Yongsun could see the snow showed no signs of stopping. They had a string of colored Christmas lights around the ceiling and the windows. And they had stockings. Their names were written in glitter glue on the outside and they looked empty, but they were there. Despite the makeshift decorating, it felt cozy. Especially after Byulyi got the fire going.

But Yongsun felt almost too at home, she realized suddenly. She started to question how she got here. I can’t believe I went home with her. I never go home with people I’ve just met. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, but it’s so out of character for me.

Wait, why am I talking like this is some kinda one night stand?! What are the chances this girl is even gay? She almost laughed at herself. Willful thinking.

“Do you want to watch a Christmas movie?” Byulyi asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. 

“Sure!” Yongsun shook her daydream away. 

She chose The Grinch from the movies Byulyi had because she’d seen it a million times, so she didn’t have to follow along.

Byulyi pulled a throw blanket off the back of the couch and joined her. She sat close enough that her thighs touched Yongsun’s thighs, and she laid the blanket over them. 

Yongsun tried to act natural and not overthink this. Just because she has a gay roommate, short nails, and called me cute a couple of times doesn’t mean she likes me- or even girls in general. 

The movie started, but Byulyi whispered, “I have hot chocolate if you want some.” 

“I’m mad at hot chocolate,” Yongsun griped, thinking about her burnt finger. 

Byulyi found her hand and raised it up, examining it in the dim lights. There was no burn mark, but she kissed the knuckle anyway. “All better.” 

She loosened her grip, but Yongsun didn’t move her hand away. She allowed her eyes to roam across Byulyi’s flawless features. Her eyes fell on the girl’s mouth. “I burnt my lips too.” 

The older girl felt the familiar warmth of fear rush over her. Did I really just say that? 

Then the corner of Byulyi’s mouth turned up, and she leaned forward. Her lips softly pressed against Yongsun’s in a kiss. 

Yongsun was so shocked that worked, she almost didn’t kiss her back. As Byulyi pulled away, Yongsun followed. Her kiss was harder, deeper. She pulled Byulyi’s bottom lip and made her hum into the kiss. After that, she was too nervous to go any further, so she pulled away, giving one final peck as if to seal the moment. 

“I think I’m rubbing off on you,” Byulyi said, her face still had the soft hazy look of being lost in the moment. 

Yongsun wanted so badly to kiss her again, but she just needed to clarify one thing: “Do you like girls?” 

Byulyi looked taken aback. “What?”

Yongsun realized her mistake. “Sorry. Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You were just joking, and I totally made things awkward. I should go,” she stammered as she got up. 

Byulyi grabbed her arm. “Yong. Of course I like girls.” 

“...Oh,” she said slowly. 

Byulyi sensed she was still uncertain. “And I’ve been flirting with you all night. Because I like you.” 

Yongsun’s cheeks turned a festive shade of red. 

“I like you too,” Yongsun found herself confessing.

“Yeah, I know.” Byulyi jokingly bragged. 

She thought about kissing her on her smug smiling lips, but instead she shoved her shoulder. In return, Byulyi roughly pulled her back onto the couch. 

She’d played this game before. She always lost before, but to her surprise Byulyi wasn’t as tough as she acted. She slipped out of Byulyi’s grip and turned the tables, pinning her to the couch. She smirked. Her hands gripped Byulyi’s wrists, pressing them into the couch cushions. She sat on her lap to pin her down. She felt quite proud of herself, but Byulyi wasn’t even trying to get out of it. 

Byulyi’s purple hair fell in her eyes, and she tried to blow it out of her face. 

“Acting cute?” Yongsun asked. 

“Is it working?” 

Yongsun frowned. “...Kinda.” 

Byulyi only smiled, waiting for Yongsun’s move. 

“Are you gonna give up that easily?” Yongsun pouted, loosening her grip. 

Byulyi squeezed her eyes shut and squirmed theatrically, as though she couldn’t easily flip the older girl off her. Yongsun played along, pushing her chest against Byulyi’s. It was all fun and games until Byulyi jutted her hips up, pushing into Yongsun, who was straddling her. 

Yongsun let out a squeal of surprise and stopped fighting, which didn’t go unnoticed by Byulyi. 

Byulyi bounced her hips up again, just to see Yongsuns’s reaction. But Yongsun hid her face in Byulyi’s neck. 

“Byul,” she breathed. She tried to sound unbothered. To regain some control of the situation, she pushed Byulyi’s hands harder into the cushions. Unfortunately, that only encouraged the tease.

Byulyi’s purple hair was in her face. Her cheek pressed against hers, and Yongsun could feel the younger girl’s warm breath hit her ear. That alone set sparks off in Yongsun. The heat only grew when Byulyi thrust her hips up, bouncing Yongsun on her lap. Every time Byulyi moved, Yongsun felt it in her stomach. Yongsun wondered if Byulyi could hear her panting in her ear. 

“Byul,” she warned again, tightening her grip. She pushed her hips into the girl under her. Maybe that will make her sit still. 

“If you don’t like it, you can get off me.” Byulyi’s voice was different. Enticingly low. It reverberated against Yongsun’s ear. 

Yongsun didn’t like having to admit she was enjoying it. Actions speak louder than words, so instead of getting off, she pushed harder. She grinded down on Byulyi, pushing her hips against the front of the other girl’s pants. Just barely. Maybe not even enough for Byul to notice, she thought. 

Byulyi did notice. Her eyes closed, and her head went back. She lifted her hips, asking for it, and Yongsun moved against her again. 

Is this scissoring?? Yongsun wondered, but she was too caught up in the feeling to think about what she was doing, or if she was doing it right.

Byulyi was obviously more experienced than Yongsun, and Yongsun wondered if Byulyi knew that. She wondered if she should stop before she got in over her head. 

Regardless, Yongsun was doing pretty good figuring it out. Byulyi lifted her hips until Yongsun found the hard spot that made the younger one groan out loud. She bit her bottom lip and kept hitting that spot until Byul was whimpering against her neck. 

“Fuck. Yong. You gotta stop,” she panted. 

The words only made her want to push harder into her, make her say it louder. But she stopped. A second after she quit moving, Byulyi let her hips fall back onto the couch with a sigh. 

Yongsun kissed her neck before moving away. She looked at the girl under her. They were both panting. Byulyi’s pale cheeks were flushed. The playfulness was gone from her eyes, replaced with a warm look of desire. Did she like that? Yongsun wondered. She became aware of the pulsing between her own legs. 

Finally, she let go of Byulyi’s wrists. She’d forgotten she was holding onto them. 

What am I doing?! I mean, what am I doing here, and also What Am I Doing? I don’t know how to do this! Yongsun hopped off Byulyi’s lap in a hurry. Becoming hyper aware of the situation, she exclaimed, “I should go!” 

“What?” Byul stood up too, although unsteadily. “Where are you going?” 

“Home. My dorm.” Wait, I can't go there. “I don’t know. I just... I shouldn’t be doing this.” 

Byulyi furrowed her eyebrows. She looked hurt. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No. You’re perfect.” 

“Then why-”

Yongsun knew it was dangerous how comfortable Byulyi made her feel. That was made even more clear when she confessed to her, “I don’t know what I’m doing! I’ve never done this!” She gestured vaguely towards the couch. 

Byulyi’s eyes got wide. Her mouth opened before the words found their way out. “...oh that?” The younger girl looked away bashfully. “You seemed to know what you were doing…”

Yongsun wanted to hide in a hole. “Oh god.” She went to find her sweater. It was still wet, hanging on the rod in the bathroom. 

“You can’t leave right now,” Byulyi protested. “It’s cold outside.” 

“I really can’t stay,” Yongsun said, giving her sweater a shake.

“You’re not going to put that thing on, are you?” She gawked at the wet sweater in Yongsun’s hands. “You’ll freeze out there!” 

Byulyi made a good point. “Lend me your hoodie?” She asked. 

“Really, Yong! It’s up to your knees out there. And you’re wearing heels!” 

She glanced into the living room, where her flimsy boots were forming a pool of snow water by the door. It’s not ideal, but “It’s already late. Wheein will start to worry.” Yongsun said matter-of-factly.

Byulyi smirked, “Will she really?” 

She knew the second she left she would miss that coy smile. She forgot who she was trying to convince: Byulyi or herself? “Well, maybe not. But my RA will be suspicious if I come back late.”

“Then go home early tomorrow,” she winked. 

Yongsun scoffed, trying to hide the flustered look on her face. “You’re very pushy, you know.” 

She didn’t even acknowledge Yongsun’s observation. Her night sky eyes were busy traveling down Yongsun’s face, landing at her mouth. Yongsun became self conscious and bit her lip, letting it drag against her teeth. The color pooled into the now glistening bottom lip. 

“Your lips look delicious,” Byulyi sighed. 

Yongsun swallowed hard. “Byulyi, you’re too ambitious!” 

The blonde did hang her sweatshirt back up to dry though. It was almost laughable how hard Byulyi was fighting for her to stay. The only reason it wasn’t quite “laughable” was because deep down Yongsun was feeling the same way. 

Byulyi hurried past her and over to the balcony. “Look,” she called, nodding her head towards the street below. “The roads are slush. There’s not a cab in sight!” 

“I’m not staying the night.” She glanced at her phone, checking the time. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer.” 

“Yeah. Give the snow plows a chance to clear the roads,” Byulyi agreed happily. 

The older girl was stuck in her place, hesitant to get back on the couch because she was unsure if she could control herself. 

She walked over to the balcony and peered outside. Snow was still falling heavily and there was already a few inches on the balcony railing. And Byulyi was right; there were no cars out. 

“It’s so pretty,” Byulyi said, and the glass in front of her fogged up. “Do you like snow?” 

“Before Christmas. After Christmas I’m like ‘Mother Nature, what are you doing with your Christmas decorations still up? Take this shit down,’” Yongsun joked dramatically. Byulyi’s laugh made her feel proud of herself. 

“I like snow. It’s cozy. And romantic,” she wiggled her eyebrows at her. 

Once again, Yongsun couldn’t control her eyes from practically turning into hearts and popping out of her head when Byulyi smiled at her. 

Am I going crazy? I feel like I’m free falling. Reign it in, girl! You can’t fall for someone in one night!

She smiled at the floor. Byulyi was wearing fluffy slippers. She’s really is so cute though. Her mind wandered back to what they were doing on the couch and the way Byulyi looked at her. Her half lidded eyes and parted lips made Yongsun’s stomach do somersaults. She shook the thought away. 

Byulyi tucked Yongsun’s blond hair behind her ear. “So is what they say about the first snow true?” She asked. “Are you falling for me?” 

What was it about Byulyi that made her feel this way? It wasn’t just her purple hair. Maybe it was the way Byulyi made it so clear she liked her. She liked the way Byulyi shamelessly flirted with her.  
Although she’d never admit it.

Yongsun rolled her eyes. “You wish.”

“I’m in the mood for something sweet, how about you?” Byulyi asked, already on the way to the kitchen. 

I’m in the mood for you. And you’re sweet. Oh god, she really is rubbing off on me. 

Yongsun followed her. The kitchen was small, but clean. At least it was clean before Byulyi started rummaging through the cabinets. She pulled out a bag of marshmallows and an opened box of graham crackers and set it down on the table with the other various things she pulled out. 

“Oh I know. I have a bag of chocolate I was going to give Hyejin for Christmas. I’ll go get that,” she said excitedly. 

Yongsun didn’t want to stand alone in the kitchen, so she followed Byulyi to her room. The younger girl flipped the lights on. Her room was a bit of a mess. Her clothes were thrown on the bed and her drawers were left opened. Yongsun decided that the mess was a relief because otherwise the bed looked very comfortable with a big poofy comforter and soft faux fur blanket at the foot of it. 

“Oh sorry. I was in a hurry to find something for you to wear, so I just threw the clothes around,” she defended herself with a laugh. She opened the drawer in her desk and found the candy. 

Soon they were both sitting by the fire, stabbing marshmallows onto pokers. The heat was too powerful to hold her hand there for long. Byul was rotating from one hand to another when hers got too warm. The process was roasting the marshmallow painstakingly slowly. When she’d finally had it evenly browned, she slid it onto a cracker. 

Yongsun had a different approach: she set the marshmallow on fire, and waited until it was coal black. Then she blew it out. It had to be warm and gooey inside if she did that, and she could overlook the slight burnt taste. She’d already made two in the time it took Byulyi to make one. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Byulyi snickered. 

“Well, nothing’s worse than a slow burn.” Her marshmallow melted the chocolate instantly. In an attempt to save the carpet from chocolate drops, she shoved the whole s’more into her mouth. 

Byulyi doubled over laughing. “You look like a chipmunk!” 

“I di-ind may ah meh though.” She mumbled, her mouth full of s’mores. Then she almost choked laughing, which only made her laugh harder. 

When she finally got it down, she swallowed hard and said “Okay, I’m done with s’mores.” She sucked the marshmallow off her fingers. “I should probably start heading home actually.”

“Aw, but I wanted more,” Byulyi pouted. 

“You can make another.” Yongsun said, preoccupied with getting the sticky off her hands. 

When she lifted her head, Byulyi was right in front of her face. She jumped at first, but despite everything she said tonight, she didn’t move away. She held her breath and searched Byulyi’s face. She saw that now-familiar teasing look in her eyes. That slight smile on her lips. And she knew the younger girl wouldn’t go any further. She was waiting for Yongsun to make the first move. She was putting Yongsun’s words to the test. Would Yongsun really be able to push her away? It was clear she liked her. What was holding her back? 

Fuck it. 

She leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against Byulyi’s. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it with no regrets. All her pent up desires were expressed in the desperate way her lips glided over Byulyi’s. 

But Yongsun’s mind was miles ahead of her lips. She was thinking about how to get Byulyi back under her. She didn’t want to admit it- not even to herself- but all night she had been looking for some reason to justify sleeping with Byulyi despite just meeting her. Now she’s figured out the only reason she needed is that she wanted to. 

There was no holding back, and Yongsun didn’t hesitate to bite and drag her teeth over Byulyi’s plump bottom lip. The younger hummed in approval, crawling closer to Yongsun. 

Her warm tongue slid over Yongsun’s lips, and Yongsun opened her mouth to let her in. Their tongues still tasted of warm marshmallow and chocolate. It was unclear who was controlling the kiss until Byulyi coaxed Yongsun’s tongue into her mouth. Taking it in, she sucked on it devilishly.  
Yongsun moaned, never having been kissed like that before. She felt dirty wondering how Byulyi’s mouth would feel doing that in other places. 

Yongsun leaned back on one hand, digging the other in Byulyi’s hair. She pulled the younger girl closer, until she found her way onto her lap, straddling Yongsun. Yongsun felt butterflies. She’d never had a girl on her lap before. The position made her feel in control, and she found herself liking that. 

Her hands immediately went to Byulyi’s thighs, which spread over her, one on either side of Yongsun. Meanwhile Byulyi held onto her with her arms around her neck, kissing her desperately. She could taste the want on Byulyi’s lips. The way she was moaning into the kiss, pressing against Yongsun like if she moved an inch she would lose her. 

Yongsun kissed the side of Byulyi’s mouth and then the curve of her jaw. Byulyi protested, trying to get her lips back on Yongsun’s, but Yongsun gently pulled her purple hair back- just enough to expose her neck. Byulyi let out a gasp when she did it. She was stunning with her head thrown back, but Yongsun was eager to kiss her neck, so she didn’t stare too long. Her mouth went where her throat was visible, and she moved up her slender neck, leaving wet kisses as she went. Byulyi’s hand went to her head, pulling her closer. She got the hint and bit down, earning a deep groan from the girl on top of her. Yongsun was dying to hear more. 

She knew she didn’t know what she was doing, or how to move past this, but she wasn’t about to let her go. She had Byulyi under her hand, begging for her touch, and she wouldn’t let her slip away. 

The younger girl leaned forward, and Yongsun grabbed onto her shirt, pulling them both down onto the carpet. Byulyi went back to kissing her, unfazed by the change in position. 

Yongsun started to move her hand up Byulyi’s shirt and stopped. Am I really doing this? But the feeling between her legs couldn’t be ignored. And really, she didn’t want to stop. Byulyi was perfect; from the way she made her comfortable, to the way she shamelessly flirted with her. 

But then the younger pulled away from her. “Do you want to stop?” Byulyi panted. Her eyes searched Yongsun’s. 

“No,” Yongsun breathed before tugging the girl’s shirt, pulling her back down to her lips. 

Byulyi spoke through her kiss. “You don’t have to leave?” She asked. 

Yongsun could feel the smile on the other girl’s lips. This cheeky little- She pushed Byulyi away so she could look at her. “Are you trying to change my mind now that you’ve convinced me to stay?” 

Byulyi’s smile fell in an instant. She leaned back down to distract Yongsun with kisses. “I was just teasing.” And this time her voice was low and sincere. 

Yongsun didn’t want to waste her mouth arguing with Byulyi. She peppered kisses over her neck, and worked up the courage to slip her hand back up to the hem of Byulyi’s shirt. 

Her hot fingers felt extra sensitive when they met the soft skin of Byulyi’s tummy. She felt the younger girl tense in surprise and then relax a second later. Yongsun continued, sliding her hand along her abs. 

Byulyi nuzzled her neck. Her kisses paused, so she could savor Yongsun’s hands on her. 

Yongsun got brave and moved her hand quickly up to Byulyi’s chest and then down just as quickly. Even this small touch excited her. Byulyi didn’t seem to mind, so she tried it again, slowly moving her hand up Byulyi’s abs until her fingertips touched the fabric of her bra. She stopped. 

“You can touch me,” Byulyi whispered against her ear. 

With a gulp, her hand slid over Byulyi’s bra. She felt her, even gave her a soft squeeze, all the while her cheeks burned. She wanted the bra off. She wanted the whole shirt off. She wanted to see what Byulyi looked like naked. The feeling of her firm abs and soft breasts had made her insatiably curious.

“Can I?” Yongsun asked as her hands glided up to Byulyi’s bra strap. 

Byulyi sat up. She was still straddling Yongsun, and Yongsun loved the view. She propped herself up on her elbow to get a better look at her.

Byulyi gripped the bottom of her shirt. Their eyes met, as if checking that Yongsun was watching her. Of course, Yongsun couldn’t pull her eyes away. 

She pulled the shirt over her head, letting her purple hair fall messily over her shoulders. Quickly- too quickly really- she leaned forward, hiding in the older girl’s embrace. Yongsun only got a glimpse of her, but it was enough to get her heart racing. 

“Now can I?” Yongsun pushed, impatiently feeling every inch of Byulyi’s exposed skin. She felt her nod. 

Soon Yongsun was fumbling around with the clasp, innerly cheering when she felt it pop open. Her bra slacked, falling off her shoulders.

Byulyi still kissed on Yongsun’s neck, unwilling to move and let Yongsun pull the bra off completely. But it was no matter, at least for the moment the blonde was satisfied with feeling Byulyi’s nakedness under her hands. At first she touched her with only the tips of her fingers, like she was a piece of art that she wasn’t supposed to be handling, but couldn’t resist. She felt perverted finding Byulyi’s nipples hard at her touch. Or more accurately, she felt perverted with how badly she wanted to keep touching them. She couldn’t help herself. She grasped Byulyi in the palm of her hand and rubbed her thumb over her hard tip. She felt her shiver on top of her. She wondered if the sensation sent a jolt between Byulyi’s legs the way it did her. Yongsun did it again, rolling the nipple under her thumb. With a whimper, Byulyi dropped her forehead onto Yongsun’s shoulder. 

Yongsun decided to continue her work abusing Byulyi’s chest. She was enjoying the way the other squirmed on top of her. She knew she was driving Byulyi insane teasing her like this. She was quickly finding out she liked to be in control. 

Her hand crept up the back of Byulyi’s neck and into her hair again. Byulyi leaned into it, allowing Yongsun to lay wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before finally reaching where her hand was. In one swift movement, she replaced her thumb with her tongue.

“Yong!” Byulyi cried, pulling herself out of the older girl’s mouth. 

She felt bad surprising her like that, but on the other hand, now Byulyi was sitting back, showing herself to the overly eager girl. She eyed her hungrily. Perfect. Everything from the curve of her collarbone to the shadows under her breasts. She didn’t notice how small her waist was when she was wearing that baggy shirt earlier. She’s actually quite delicate looking. 

Suddenly acting shy, Byulyi crossed her arm over her chest. “I don’t think this is fair!” 

“Sorry. I thought you’d like it,” Yongsun quickly explained. I should have asked first. 

“Not that!” Byulyi wouldn’t meet her eyes. “I did like it,” she mumbled, “but it’s not fair that I don’t have a shirt on and you do!” 

“Technically, I’m not wearing a shirt. I’m just wearing your hoodie,” Yongsun decided to play with her. 

A taunting look flashed in Byulyi’s eyes. “Well, give it back.” 

“Huh?” 

“I’ve decided I want my hoodie back,” she said, bouncing her eyebrows expectantly. 

“Fine! But you’ll have to find another way to keep me warm,” Yongsun threatened. 

Byulyi gave a smug smirk and reached for Yongsun’s hoodie. She put her hands up, allowing the younger to pull it over her head. This left her in her bra, but Yongsun was never shy about showing some skin. 

The fire cracked next to them. From the corner of her eye, Yongsun saw the sparks drift up the chimney. The heat emanating from the fire was enough to keep her warm, but she was glad when Byulyi wrapped her arms around her. 

“You’re lovely,” Byulyi said against her lips. 

“You are too.” She closed the gap between them. 

Byulyi kept her promise. Her hands roamed Yongsun as she laid kisses across her chest. And when her fingers dipped into the waistband of her jeans, Yongsun felt a surge of excitement go through her. 

Her own eagerness was getting hard to subdue. She held the younger by the waist, and kissed her chest, everywhere but the most sensitive part. Byulyi dug her nails into her shoulder when she finally flicked her tongue over her nipple. 

“You like it?”

Byulyi grabbed her head and pulled Yongsun’s mouth back to her chest. Yongsun obliged, her tongue pressing hard against her. Byulyi bit her lip, but a moan still made its way out. She gave one buck of her hips, grinding on Yongsun’s lap. She only did it once, to Yongsun’s disappointment. 

Why is she holding back? Yongsun’s hands were on her waist, so she pulled Byulyi down, urging her to move against her. 

“Yong,” Byulyi whined, her eyes pleading. 

“I know you like it,” Yongsun said, pulling Byulyi down on her again. 

The younger girl’s head rolled back as she groaned, “Fuck, Yong. Seriously.” 

Yongsun watched her intently, savoring the sight. Her back arched and sweat glistened. Purple hair stuck to her forehead. Yongsun still pulled her against her, coaxing her to grind on her lap. 

With a grunt, Byulyi pushed Yongsun on the carpet. Yongsun was caught off guard, and she held onto Byulyi for dear life. She was about to open her mouth and protest, but Byulyi cut her off. 

“Fuck me,” she panted. 

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “I…” she started. Her heart was beating so hard she worried Byulyi might hear. “I don’t know how.” 

Byulyi’s forehead hit her shoulder exasperatedly. “Please,” she begged, kissing Yongsun’s neck as if she was sugaring her up. She acted like Yongsun was holding out on her. But Yongsun was telling the truth: she didn’t know how. 

“I thought you would touch me first and I could get an idea of what to do after that,” Yongsun stammered. She was definitely feeling hot now. How with embarrassment. 

Byulyi was quiet for a second. And when her hot breath hit Yongsun’s neck, she said in a low voice, “Yong, I’m about to come in my pants. I’ve been on the edge since the couch.”

Oh. Yongsun finally connected the dots and realized why Byulyi pushed her away back then.

Yongsun felt the throbbing between her legs intensify. She scrambled to unbutton Byulyi’s pants. The sounds of both of them panting in excitement filled the room as she pushed the button through the hole and pulled her zipper down. 

Byulyi shimmied out of her jeans and crawled back on top of Yongsun, standing over her on all fours. 

Yongsun’s hand hesitated at the waistband of her panties. She slipped inside, immediately feeling the heat coming from Byulyi. 

When she realized, her stomach jumped, sending a jolt down to her crotch. She swallowed hard. “You’re so wet.” 

Byulyi sighed, embarrassingly nudging into the crook of her neck. “I told you. You’ve been teasing me all night.” 

She curled a finger, letting it slide between Byulyi’s slick folds. The younger one moaned, biting her neck in return. Yongsun slid her finger up, savoring the touch. When her fingertip touched her clit, Byulyi shook. 

Yongsun’s touch stopped there, unsure of what to do next, but nonetheless getting high off of the feeling of control. 

Byulyi moved her hips forward, sliding down on Yongsun’s finger. They both moaned at the feeling of being inside her. Her warmth wrapped around Yongsun’s finger. She could even feel her squeeze around her. 

“Fuck,” Yongsun cursed, overwhelmed by how good it felt. 

“More,” Byulyi breathed, and Yongsun gingerly slipped another finger inside her. 

Byulyi slowly moved her hips, riding Yongsun’s fingers. “Do you like it?” She asked her, sounding out of breath. 

Yongsun bit her lip and nodded. “Yes, fuck, it feels so good.” 

Byulyi pushed down, so Yongsun was knuckle deep inside her. Another jolt went to Yongsun’s clit. The feeling caused the older girl to buck her hips up, thrusting harder into Byulyi.

“Yong,” Byulyi moaned her name, allowing the older girl to pump her fingers into her. 

Yongsun tried different things, figuring out what she liked most. She tried going slow and then fast. She tried moving her fingers inside her. All the while, Byulyi teetered on the edge, whimpering sweet nothings of encouragement into her ear. Every time Yongsun pulled out nearly all the way, and then thrust her fingers back into her, her palm would hit Byulyi’s wanting clit, and the younger girl would shake in her hand. 

Yongsun enjoyed making her moan and beg for her touch. She could feel herself growing wet between her legs. 

Yong pulled out all the way and slid up to her clit, easily finding the sensitive nub by the way Byulyi reacted. Her fingers were warm and wet from being inside her. She rubbed Byulyi’s swollen clit back and forth as fast as she could. It was messy because Yongsun was new to this, but it still felt like heaven to Byulyi, who had been frustrated all night waiting for it. 

“Yongsun,” Byulyi cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Her body tensed up. “Don’t stop!” 

Yongsun bit her lip hard. Her hand moved feverishly, rubbing Byulyi’s clit. She felt her begin to shake. She must be close. 

Byulyi’s eyes squeezed shut, and her lips parted. Yongsun could see her neck muscles strain. “Don’t stop, I’m gonna come,” she begged and then bit her lip to stifle her moans. 

Yongsun wanted to tell her not to hide it. She loved hearing her moan. She wanted to hear her scream her name. But she was too shy to tell her that. 

Her hand sped up, and Byulyi squeezed her shoulder. Yongsun could tell Byulyi was holding her breath, getting closer and closer. 

Yongsun squeezed her legs together, trying to feel something. She couldn’t stop her hips from moving. Pressure started to build, and thought she might come just looking at Byulyi. 

Byulyi sighed with a moan, her body rocking against Yongsun’s hand. 

She’s coming! Yongsun felt proud of herself. She watched the orgasm take Byulyi. Her eyebrows furrowed and she still bit her lip, trying to quiet herself, but Yongsun could hear her low groan. She couldn’t move her hand because Byulyi’s thighs squeezed closed, but she felt her grinding her wet clit against her fingers, riding it out. 

When she felt the younger girl relax on top of her, she pulled her hand out from between her legs. She accidentally brushed over her clit, and Byulyi shivered at the touch. 

Her fingers were soaked, covered in Byulyi’s wetness. The idea made her hot. She couldn’t wait for Byulyi to recover so she could do it again. But she didn’t know what to do with her hand now. Wipe it on my jeans? 

Byulyi noticed her awkwardly holding her hand up. She opened her mouth. Her wet tongue caught Yongsun’s eye. 

Her heart jumped. She wants to… She blushed hard. 

She lifted her fingers up to Byulyi’s plump red lips. The younger took the fingers in her mouth, sucking all her juices off, licking them clean. Her half lidded eyes watched to make sure Yongsun was liking it. 

Byulyi smiled when she pulled her fingers out of her mouth. “You’re cute when you’re all flustered like that.” 

Yongsun did wipe her pants on her jeans then. It didn’t matter though because Byulyi was pulling them off. She was left in her mismatched bra, undies, and socks. She closed her legs. She knew her underwear was soaked. 

Byulyi got on top of her, kissing her neck as she ran her hand up the inside of her thigh. “What do you want me to do?” She asked sweetly. 

Yongsun wanted to moan just hearing her ask. But she shot back, “Huh? Why are you asking me?” She’s the more experienced one! 

Byulyi’s voice reverberated low in her ear. “I know you like to be in control. Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it. Anything you want.” 

Yongsun couldn’t help it. She did moan at that. “Fuck, Byul.” Her clit was begging to be touched. It almost felt sore with neglect. Regardless, all she could muster was “I don’t know…” 

“Do you want me to fuck you like this, on your back?” Her hand got dangerously close to her crotch. “Do you want me to get on my back and you ride me? Do want me to eat you out?” 

Yongsun’s body reacted to that, bucking her hips. She thought about Byulyi sucking her fingers. The thought of her face between her legs. And her small mouth, that’s always smirking at her, sucking her clit. 

“Is that what you want? You want me to go down on you?” Byulyi’s voice was a husky whisper. 

“Byulyi,” Yongsun whined, not being able to take the teasing. 

She felt the younger girl tugging at her panties. “I want to taste you, Yong. Are you wet?” 

Yongsun nodded. Her hand dug into Byulyi’s purple hair again. She wanted to force her head down. She wanted to feel her wet hot mouth on her pussy already. She was growing impatient. 

Byulyi looked down at her, smirking devilishly. Her tongue swept across her lip. 

Yongsun lifted her butt, allowing Byulyi to pull her panties off her. Once her panties were thrown aside, Yongsun grabbed Byulyi’s head, urging her down. 

The purple/haired girl complied, going between Yongsun’s spread legs. She kissed and dragged her tongue slowly up her thigh. 

Yongsun was glistening wet. She gave her a deep lick, coating her tongue in the older girl’s wetness. 

“You taste so good.” Yongsun felt her hot breath on her pussy. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled Byulyi’s face down on her. She felt her tongue slide into her and moaned Byulyi’s name. Her hips bucked, asking for more. The younger girl moved in and out, tongue fucking her pussy. Yongsun grinded against her face. She was absolutely taken over by the need to feel her. 

Byulyi moaned against her. She moved up and swirled her tongue around Yongsuns’s clit. She started in small circles, moving outward. The move made the feeling spread through her stomach. 

Yongsun arched her back. Nothing has ever felt this good before. 

Byulyi licked her clit side to side with the flat of her tongue, and already Yongsun could feel the pressure building in her stomach. 

Byulyi would let her get close and then move away from her clit. She ran her tongue up her wetness, making Yongsun groan and pull her hair. 

She liked it when Byulyi put her tongue inside her, but she hated that it meant ignoring her clit. And then the best thing happened. 

Byulyi’s stopped what she was doing, earning a groan of frustration from Yongsun. She looked down to see what Byulyi was doing.

Byulyi put two of her fingers into her mouth, and pulled them out wet. Yongsun held her breath as Byulyi’s fingers pushed into her. 

“Byul!” Yongsun moaned loudly, feeling the fingers fill her. 

The younger closed her eyes. Her mouth was back on Yongsun’s clit. 

“Oh my god. Don’t stop. It feels so good.” Yongsun was a moaning mess, feeling Byulyi’s tongue sucking her clit and her fingers thrusting into her. 

Byulyi curled her fingers, hitting something that sent waves of pleasure through Yongsun. “There! Oh god, Byul!” She begged the younger girl to keep going. 

Byulyi obeyed, curling her fingers up to keep hitting that spot that made her see white. Her tongue was getting sloppy with excitement, but Yongsun didn’t notice. 

She was getting close. Her back arched, the tingling started to spread through her. “I’m gonna come!” 

Byulyi fucked her faster. Her tongue flicked across her swollen clit. 

Yongsun’s body tensed. The feeling started deep inside her and then got intense, and rhythmically pulsed through her. “Byulyi!” She moaned, wanting the younger girl to know how good it felt. 

Byulyi slowed down, but kept fucking her until the feeling spread down her legs, leaving her toes with a tingling sensation. 

Yongsun relaxed, dropping back onto the floor with a sigh. Her heart pound in her chest. She could hear it in her ears. A few more waves of pleasure rolled through her, making her shiver. 

Byulyi crawled up to her, wiping her mouth with her arm. Her lips were plump and wet. She looked out of breath, working so hard. Yongsun held Byulyi’s cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. She could taste the saltiness on her lips, and it made her blush. 

The younger girl sort of collapsed on top of her. She nuzzled her way into the crook of her neck. The two laid in each other’s arms by the fire until Byulyi started to shiver. 

“Byul, put your shirt on,” Yongsun said in a worried tone. 

“I don’t wanna get up,” she mumbled back. 

Both of their phones went off with a buzz. They jolted up, as if having the same idea: they remembered that they were lying naked on the floor and Hwasa could be home any minute. 

Yongsun reached for her phone, but Byulyi beat her to it. 

“It’s a weather advisory,” she informed Yongsun with a sigh. “They sent it out to everyone.” 

Yongsun tapped her screen, lighting up the notification. “A level three??” 

Byulyi laughed out loud. “I told you it was bad out there!”

With a level three snow warning, anyone out on the road could be ticketed. Not even the taxis would be out until it was lifted. 

Yongsun glanced towards the balcony. It was still snowing. There was several inches piled up. 

“Can I stay the night?” 

Byulyi smiled, showing her nose muscles again. “That took a lot of convincing.”


End file.
